This disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a conductive particle, an anisotropic conductive adhesive having the conductive particle, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the anisotropic conductive adhesive.
For purposes of mounting a driver integrated circuit on a display panel, chip-on-glass (COG) methods and tape-automated-bonding (TAB) methods have been widely used. According to the COG method, a driver integrated circuit is directly mounted on the display panel without using a separate structure. In the TAB method, a driver integrated circuit is indirectly connected to the display panel through a tape carrier package or a film (chip-on-film), where the driver integrated circuit is mounted.
In this method, the tape carrier package or the chip-on-film, on which a driver integrated circuit is mounted, serves as a signal transmission member and is electrically connected to the display panel through an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). The ACF is also applied when the signal transmission member is bonded to a printed circuit board on which a driving circuit is printed.
In order to electrically connect the signal transmission member to the display panel, an ACF containing conductive particles is disposed between terminals formed on the signal transmission member and terminals formed on the display panel. Then, heat and pressure is applied to the ACF such that the conductive particles contained therein are compressed and make contact with the terminals of the signal transmission member and display panel, thereby electrically connecting the signal transmission member and the display panel with each other.